marvelheroicrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Mar (Hero Datafile)
MAR (Mar Smallwod, secret) The most recent Plodex offspring, Mar has yet to be genetically imprinted with a gender. However, due to his age Mar believes it has everything figured out. It came into being when the original Alpha Flight were called in to investigate a Plodex ship in the Arctic and were captured in doing so. Mar stayed on Earth not going with his brethren, and joined the ranks of Beta Flight. Mar then would often observe his comrades watching their every action repeating what they say and thus learning human speech. It had an affinity for Nemesis and Yukon Jack, and lived with the Sub-Mariner for a time, learning about Marrina. Mar eventually decided to be referred to as male and took for himself the surname Smallwood, after Marrina’s adoptive parents. When he visited the Smallwoods they were quite surprised, for they had not heard from Marrina since she left with the Submariner to Atlantis, but like with her came to love their “grandson” quickly. Mar adapted some of Namors rather difficult personality traits and often disagrees with Ghost Girl’s leadership of the team. Affiliations: Solo D10, Buddy D8, Team D6 Distinctions: Atlantean Plodex, Overconfident, Prince of Atlantis Power Sets: ATLANTEAN/PLODEX PHYSIOLOGY Enhanced Reflexes D8, Enhanced Durablity D8, Enhanced Strength D8, Enhanced Stamina D8, Swimming D8, Water Control D6 SFX: Ill-Tempered. Step up or double any Atlantean/Plodex Physiology power for one action. If the action fails, add a die to the doom pool equal to the normal rating of your power die. SFX: Immunity. Ignore physical stress or trauma caused by pressure or suffocation. SFX: In Its Element. Before you take an action including a Atlantean/Plodex Physiology power while underwater, you may move your physical stress die to the doom pool and step up the Atlantean/Plodex Physiology die for this action. SFX: Mighty Fortitude. Spend 1 PP to ignore stress, trauma, or complications caused by disease, poison, radiation, or vacuum. Limit: Temperament. Step up emotional stress caused by doubt in your abilities or experience, taunting, or mockery to gain 1PP. Limit: Dried Out. Shutdown all any Atlantean/Plodex Physiology power other than Swimming against dehydrating attack and gain 1 PP pool. Immerse yourself in water to recover the power. Specialties: Acrobatic Expert D8, Combat Expert D8, Cosmic Rookie D6, Menace Rookie D6 Milestones: ''' '''SUPERIOR BREED 1 XP When you explain to a surface-dweller why you are more capable than them. 3 XP When you engage in a conflict with other teenage heroes in order to prove your superior qualities. 10 XP When you either sacrifice an important personal goal to validate a point of ego, reputation, or pride or you swallow your pride and admit to your own error. [Scene Cues: Marrina – Transition: Mar confronts his “Mother” on the floors of the Headquarter. Will she accept him ? Can she provide help in finishing his genetic imprintation ? Snowbird – Transition: Mar has thrown an eye on the magnificent demi-goddess. Finally, a woman worthy of his affection. If only he knew how to make advances...] Category:Datafile Category:Hero Datafiles Category:Alpha Flight Category:Beta Flight Category:Canadian Characters Category:Plodex